Busbar adapters are in particular suitable for fastening electrical installation appliances on electrical busbar systems used for power supply. Here, busbars are designed in particular for very high current intensities for simultaneously supplying several appliances with sufficient power. For example, currents of up to 630 A (or even more) are available on busbar systems. So that these high current intensities can be transmitted, busbars exhibit a corresponding cross section (for example 30×10 mm2) and are fused correspondingly.
Toward the connected appliances, the supply leads have correspondingly smaller dimensions (for example having cross sections of 4-6 mm2), since markedly smaller current intensities are required there (e.g. 20 . . . 30 A). Since the total current intensity available on a busbar would destroy the appliances, the appliances are fused separately for the case of a short circuit. The appropriate fuses are often appliance-specific or directly integrated into the appliances. These fuses therefore do not offer any protection for a short circuit on a (cable) connection from the busbar to the appliances.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to further increase the safety of busbar systems.